Characters
Main Characters '- 'Clare Callery (deceased) '- 'Ali Aiken (deceased) '- - 'James Callery-Aiken(Deceased) '- - 'Salma Callery-Aiken (deceased) '- - - 'Charlotte-Rose Collins '- - -' Asher Collins '- - - -' Noelle Street '- - - - - 'Nathan Street '- - - -' Willow Collins '- - - -' Chase Collins '- - -' Connor Callery-Aiken '- - -' Erika Callery-Aiken '- - - -' Summer Callery-Aiken '- - - -' Sebastian Callery-Aiken '- - - -'Sage Callery Aiken '- - -' Macy Datta '- -' Jessica Callery-Aiken (Deceased) '- -' Roxy Jett (Deceased) '- - -' Ciara Fisher '- - -' Anthony Fisher '- - - -' Carrie Fisher '- - - -' Hunter Fisher '- - - - 'Rue Fisher '- - -' Ryder Jett '- - -'Jake Jett '- - - -' Cody Jett '- -' Emma Villareal (Deceased) '- -' Max Villareal (Deceased) '- - -' Lilith Villareal '- - -' Jamie Street '- - -'Samuel Blaze Villareal '- - -' Abel Villareal '- - - -' Phoenix Villareal '- -' Emily Robins (Deceased) '- -' Taylor Robins (Deceased) '- - -' Faith Robins '- - -' Indigo Robins '- - -' Violet Robins Other Characters Jennifer Aviles (Ali's former stalker, deceased) Abby Grange (Indigo's Possible Love Interest) Hajar Al Arabi (Salma's mother, deceased) Elsa Bjergsen (Max's first wife, Sofia's sister, Abel's biological mother, deceased) Sofia Bjergsen (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Elsa's sister, Abel's aunt) Elisha Black (Amelia and Blanca's mother, Jay's late wife, alien, deceased) Ashley Collins (Abel's ex-girlfriend, Asher's cousin, Phoenix's Mother) Diya Datta (Macy's birth mother, James' childhood best friend, deceased) Evie Delgato (Abel's ex-girlfriend) Tyler Dennison (Carrie's boyfriend) Luna De La Cruz (Noelle's friend) Graham Edge (Macy's birth father) Gerard Fujita (Jamie Fujita's twin brother, Indigo and Violet's friend) Jamie Fujita (Gerard Fujita's twin brother, Indigo and Violet's friend) Grace Ghomari (Noelle's friend, member of the plastics) Helen Griffith (Ryland's mother, deceased ) Ryland Griffith (Lilith's ex-boyfriend, Joseph's father) Joey Holt (Jamie's former roommate, Anthony's brother) Candy Behr (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Yuki Behr's sister, deceased) Yuki Behr (Candy Behr's Sister) Corey Johnson (Emily's old love interest) Amelia Black (Connor and Elisha's half-alien daughter, Erika's step-daughter) Blanca Black (Connor and Elisha's other half-alien daughter, Erika's other step-daughter) Jay Jones (Emma's ex-boyfriend, Lucia's husband, ex-husband of Elisha black, deceased) Lucia Jones (Jay's new wife, Amelia and Blanca's step-mom) Ayaka Burnett (Erika, Simon and Jane's mother, deceased) Ezequiel Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Javon's twin) Fatima Mandir (Lilith's best friend, Joseph, Ezequiel, and Javon's mother, Abel's teen crush, Lilith's best friend) Javon Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Ezequiel's twin) Joseph Mandir (Fatima and Ryland's son, Ezequiel and Javon's brother, ex-love interest of Violet) Akira Mikitani (love interest of Macy, Deligracy's Sim) Luna Munch (Max's sister, deceased) Kylie Sass (Jamie's ex-roommate, kidnapper of Nathan) Kaiden Talley (Faith's husband Layla Tobin (James old crush) Hugo Villareal (Max's brother, deceased) [[Jacques Villareal|Jacques Villareal (Max's evil father, deceased)]] Julian Wurth (Former love interest of Noelle, Nathan's father) Seiji Yoshida (Evil butler, deceased) Evil Quizmaster (from the hunger games, deceased) Nikita Hall (Jake's sister, always tries to be in the screen) Marc Redkey (Luna's boyfriend) Toby Sharp (Possible love interest for Noelle) Zach Jones (Jay Jones brother, deceased ) Solome Romero (Possible love interest for Hunter) Herve Lacat (Former intern for Taylor Robins) Rieko Melendez (Former nanny to both Summer and Sebastian) Pets '-' Bruno (Connor's dog,' deceased') '-' Cali (Faith's dog, deceased) '- 'Eevee (Carrie's dog, deceased) '-' Frankie (Jessica and Roxy's cat, deceased) '-' Mojo (Ciara's cat, deceased) '- -' Hurley (Luna's cat, deceased) '- -' Anastasia (Ryder's cat, deceased) '-' Laika (Abel's dog, deceased) '-' Meeko (Lilith's dog) '-' Shep (Anthony's dog, deceased) '-' Vixy (Lilith's fox, deceased) _ Ziggy (Summer's dog) Challenge sims * Did we get lucky random genetics challenge *Ugly to beauty challenge *Make no mistake challenge *Mystery CAS challenge *Making pokemon in sims *Random Cats and Dog Genetics *Mystery CAS challenge 2 A Court Of Thorns and Roses boys Harry Potter trio Stranger Things in the Sims The Vampire Diaries in the Sims The Color Challenge A Court Of Thorns and Roses girls Category:Characters